The Soulmate Formula
by amber-rules
Summary: Ash ML were both thrust into destiny's formula for peace between the day and night world.1 year on that formula has disintegrated. But that doesnt stop Hunter's clan, who are determined to take destiny into their own hands. But ML stand in their way...
1. Chapter 1

Mary Lynette stood staring at the scorched wreck that was once her beloved station wagon. The metal skeleton groaned in the wind. She sighed as she leaned into the tree Jeremy had once bound her to. She remembered the desperation that had raced within her as Ash had lain at the very spot in front of her, bleeding and unconscious. Mary Lynette swallowed and looked up towards the stars...

"_We'll always be looking at the same sky"_

Mary Lynette blinked. Why had she come out here? What exactly had she expected to gain? Had she expected him to miraculously materialise in front of her? She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. This was the only place that she could call theirs. The only place that reminded her of what they had once had.

It had been exactly eleven months and sixteen days since he had left. And not once in those eleven months and sixteen days had he made any kind of contact. He had forgotten about her. There was no other explanation. He was alive and well for sure. She knew this from his sisters whom he had contacted regularly. She had stopped asking after a few months. She just couldn't take the pitiful glances. At times she had wondered if it had even been real.

Instead she had exerted all her energy and attention into school and before she knew it graduation was looming ahead in a week's time. Then in two months she'd be off to the University of Nevada and this chapter of her life would be officially closed. She'd never come back here, only to visit her family and friends but not for too long. Briar Creek held too many painful memories.

Mary Lynette straightened up and opened her eyes, pushing the flood of pain and longing in to a dark corner of her mind. She walked down the dirt path leading to the road. She stared at her new set of wheels: a 1988 Chevrolet Suburban. It had been her eighteenth birthday present and although it was a bit battered it was a definite improvement compared to the station wagon. She opened the passenger seat to deposit her bag and looked up in surprise as she heard an engine roaring towards her. It was unlike the engine sounds she was used to. It was the sound of an expensive sports car or something, which she was sure nobody owned in Briar Creek. She climbed into the driver's seat and locked the doors. She couldn't see the car approaching; its headlights weren't on.

She pulled out warily keeping to the side of the road, giving the approaching car enough room to overtake her when it got close enough. Her engine spluttered in effort as it climbed the rising hill. Mary Lynette pushed her foot against the gas pedal.

"Come on," she murmured. She could hear the car coming closer and for some reason a sense of foreboding descended on her like a black cloud. She glanced in the rear view mirror and realised she could see the faint outline of the car. She recognised it from Mark's magazines. It was a silver Lexus of some sort. She sighed in relief as the car swerved to overtake her. It slowed down as it passed and she saw a girl in the passenger seat staring at her.

Mary Lynette's mind reeled with shock. _Vampire_. The light from her headlamps bounced off the girl's eyes like a cat's. The girl smiled and mouthed two words and somehow Mary Lynette knew exactly what they were: _It's her_.

Immediately the Lexus screeched to a halt and Mary Lynette looked in front to see her car hurdling toward a tree. She screamed in shock and swung the steering wheel to the right. She cried in dismay as she saw a bridge approaching. The Lexus roared behind, flashing its lights and blinding her. Mary Lynette accelerated hard, her instincts taking over from her impaired vision. The Lexus followed, this time hooting its horn deafeningly. Mary Lynette shrieked as the Lexus rammed into her car from behind. Her forehead smashed into the steering wheel. She looked up through the haze of red and yelled as the Lexus rammed her from the side. "Oh my god," she thought. "They're trying to send me over the bridge." The Lexus overtook her and screeched to a halt in front of her, forcing her to slam hard on the brakes. Somehow this seemed worse. They were about to get out of the car.

She fiddled with the gear stick and pulled it into reverse and skidded back a few feet. She revved her engine, her tyres screeched as she crushed passed the Lexus, snapping off its wing mirror in the process. This seemed to have sent the driver into frenzy as it followed her in hot pursuit smashing into her with the force of a truck. She gasped in pain as three more collisions followed.

The Lexus was coming to ram her from the side, but this time she was ready. She swung the wheel to the left crushing into the Lexus. For a second both cars groaned in effort as they wrestled against each other. The weight of her vehicle however was an advantage and the tyres of the Lexus squealed as it got closer to the side of the bridge. The Lexus spun in an attempt to escape but Mary Lynette slammed into it and she watched, as though in slow motion the Lexus, as it scuttled backwards, splintering the wooden railings, it plunged over the edge. The girl in the passenger's seat had her mouth open in shock; the driver was staring at Mary Lynette with pure hatred. Then, as though they were never there, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo ppl! Just finished the second chapter. Drop me your thoughts with a review, could definately do with some feedback. Love ya xxx

"What's up Doc?" blared the television on the rickety wooden cabinet.

"Can't you two find anything better to watch at this time?" snorted Kestrel walking in from the parlour.

"Bugs Bunny's cute," replied Jade absently as she observed the rabbit lighting a trail of gun powder. "_And_ it's educational."

Kestrel paused whilst picking up her magazine to stare at the television. "_Right_," she said.

"What, cuter than me?" asked Mark scandalised.

"Of course," drawled Kestrel scathingly. "You make Sam look like cute sphinx. You know there is a thing called shaving."

"Kestrel," called Rowan warningly from the kitchen. Mark however looked pleased and stroked the patches of stubble on his face with pride.

"_I_ think it makes him look more manly," retorted Jade.

"Yeah, make up for what's obviously lacking," cackled Kestrel. She quickly ducked to avoid the cushion sailing haphazardly through the air towards her, which ended up

knocking Rowan's prized scented candles off the mantel piece .

"Will you two stop it!" snapped Rowan snatching a cushion in mid air.

"She started-"Jade began but froze mid sentence.

"What is it?" asked Mark alarmed as Jade became stiff in his arms.

Without a word Kestrel and Rowan flew out of the room closely followed by Jade. A moment later Mark heard the squeal of a heavy set of tyres, followed by a second of

silence and then the shrill piercing continuous sound of a horn.

Kestrel was the first to reach the source of the noise. She stood staring at the battered smoking wreck before her, too afraid to move any closer in the fear of what she would find.

As though fate was making the decision for her, the car began to role towards them. Somewhere behind her Mark was shouting which dissolved into the shriek of the horn.

Kestrel bent her knees in preparation for the vehicles weight and grunted as the disfigured bonnet thudded against her palms.

Rowan rushed to the door of the car and pulled it clean off its hinges. Mary-Lynette was sprawled across the steering wheel of the car, blood trickling down her forehead; clearly

unconscious.Rowan gently prised Mary-Lynette's head off the horn and the air halted with silence. A drop of warm blood splashed on to Rowan's wrist as she checked the

human girl's pulse.

"Oh my God," gasped Mark as he stared at his sister's blood splattered body. "She's dead."

Cliff haaaaaanger. Review if u wanna know what happens next. Hehe emotional blackmail ;-)


End file.
